Strange Little Friend
by Deer
Summary: Inuyasha-tachi save a little girl from an ugly monster, and she saves Inuyasha from even uglier monster. For some reason Inuyasha doesn't like her, even if she only wants to be his friend. Will she get back home with Inuyasha having a good memory of her?


Strange little friend  
  
Author's note: Umm... I'm still not very good at this, so there is possibly mistakes in the writing. Try to not care about them. Please review.  
  
***  
  
One day, Inuyasha and Kagome were at the river. Kagome had a scratch on her hand, so she watered it in the river. Inuyasha was with her, but only because he had nothing else to do.  
  
"Nyaah... I'm bored. Let's do something", he said.  
  
"Not now", Kagome answered. "This scratch aches."  
  
"One little scratch! I'm bored!" Inuyasha said and stood up.  
  
"If you're so bored with me, why are you still here?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to answer, so he sat down. He drew lines to the ground with his claw. Suddenly, they heard a scream.  
  
"Wuaaaaaahh!!"  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha asked interested. Kagome stood up and said:  
  
"I think someone's in danger. Let's go look."  
  
They ran to the voice. In the way, Miroku, Sango and Shippou joined them. When they got to an old forest, they saw a big monster and a little girl. The girl was filled with wounds. Without thinking, Inuyasha attacked the monster, witch was rarely ugly. When he started to rip it into peaces, others ran to the girl. She was uncounscious.  
  
"Is she all right?" Kagome asked. Sango touched her neck.  
  
"She's alive, but she's very weak. She's lost much of blood."  
  
"Let me handle this", Miroku said. He raised the girl and started to carry her away from the monster, witch was almost finished. Inuyasha gave him the last strike and came to Kagome and others.  
  
"Is that kid okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but she's weak. Let's hurry to the village", Kagome answered, and they ran away.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and others were sitting on the floor of Kaede's house. The little girls wounds were tied. She was laying under a blanket.  
  
"Is she gonna sleep forever?"  
  
"Be quiet, Inuyasha. I'd sleep long after been hit by that ugly creature", Kagome said.  
  
"We should go to bed", Kaede said. "She'll be okay tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. I'm tired", Sango said and sighed. Shippou already slept.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep in a tree", Inuyasha said. He walked outside and climbed on a tree. He looked the moon. He thought about the girl.  
  
~There's something strange in that kid. Like... like I've seen her before...~  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Inuyasha woke up early. He went to look the girl. She still slept. Like everyone else did. Inuyasha sat down. He wanted to see the girl waking up.  
  
After few minutes, Sango woke up. She step on Shippou and he woke too. Kaede and Kagome woke up a bit later. Miroku slept long.  
  
After eating breakfast (Miroku wasn't sleeping anymore) they started to do their own things. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede stayed with the girl. After an hour, Inuyasha got bored.  
  
"She IS gonna sleep forever! I'm going to the river, tell me when she wakes", he said and left. Kagome looked after him, but stayed. She was worried about the girl. She wanted to be there, when she'd wake up.  
  
At the river Inuyasha sat down. He couldn't think about anything else than the girl. Inuyasha drank a bit and started to draw on the ground again.  
  
He drew himself, Kagome, Miroku (like an airhead on purpose), Shippou, Sango and Myoga. They were a team. Even if Miroku and Inuyasha were always arguing. They worked together, after all.  
  
He drew another picture. There was his youkai-brother Sesshoumaru (like a girl on purpose), Jaken and Rin. Then he drew a lighting bolt between the pictures. And above the lightning bolt, he drew Naraku (ugly on purpose) and Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"I should draw more", he whispered. "I didn't know I'm this good."  
  
Suddenly, he heard noise from the sky. He looked up and saw a big flying creature. When the creature noticed Inuyasha, it tried to attack him. Inuyasha ran to the forest nearby.  
  
"Never peace!" he said. Then he remembered that he was bored.  
  
"Well, it's just one monster, I can handle that!"  
  
In the village, Kagome and others were eating dinner. Kagome raised her head.  
  
"Isn't Inuyasha coming to eat?"  
  
"I don't know", Sango answered. "We haven't seen him for a while."  
  
"I'm sure Inuyasha-sama will be back soon", Myoga said and continued to drink soup. Miroku turned his head to the girl.  
  
"She's still sleeping. Are you sure she's gonna be okay, Kaede-san?"  
  
"She should", Kaede answered.  
  
Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes. Everyone surprised. Without saying a word, the girl stood up and ran out. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo went after her.  
  
She ran out from the village. Kagome-tachi followed her.  
  
"Where is she going?" Miroku asked. Others didn't answer. The girl ran very fast.  
  
They passed the river. The girl ran to the forest. There, they heard roaming. When they got to a plain part of the forest, they saw a huge monster with scary claws and teeth. It had wings, too. Finally, the girl stopped. Kagome-tachi did same.  
  
When Kagome raised her look at the monster, she gasped. The monster had something in its hand - Inuyasha. He was hurt, and he didn't wear his red suits top-part. Tetsusaiga layed on the ground.  
  
Quickly, the girl went to the sword and took it. She ran to the monster (witch was even uglier than the other one) and slashed it with Tetsusaiga. Monster yelled and noticed the girl.  
  
The girl was ready. When the monster looked at her, she threw a stone to its face. The stone hit its eye. The monster yelled again and dropped Inuyasha. The girl step above him.  
  
"C'mon, monster! I'm not afraid of you!" she shouted. Kagome-tachi surprised. First time they heard her talking. Her voice was strong.  
  
The monster came closer and tried to grasp her. She avoided his claws and attacked with the sword again. But she didn't notice his tail. Quickly, the monster whiped his tail and the girl fell. The monster snapped her and tried to bite her. But when his face came closer, the girl slashed his eyes with Tetsusaiga.  
  
The monster growled with anger and pain. The girl didn't stop, she jumped on his head and started to scratch him with the sword. Then she saw a long scratch on his neck. It had to be made by Inuyasha. She jumped onto his back.  
  
She threw Tetsusaiga right in the wound. The strike was fatal to the monster. Last time it yelled before it fell. At last.  
  
***  
  
The girl jumped off the monsters back right before it fell. She stood quietly few seconds, then she fell. Miroku ran to her with Shippou. Sango and Kagome went to Inuyasha. He was uncounscious. There was terrible wounds on his chest and face.  
  
"He's going to be all right" Sango said. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
Miroku and Shippou came to them. Miroku was carring the girl. She was awake, but her eyes were closed and she breathed heavily. Miroku put her down. Shippou had Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sango asked the girl.  
  
"I... *huff* I'm okay... *huff huff* What... *huff* about him?" the girl answered.  
  
"He'll be all right."  
  
They went back to the village, Kagome carring Tetsusaiga, Sango carring the girl and Miroku carring Inuyasha.  
  
In Kaede's house, the girl told about herself.  
  
"My name's Yoru. I'm from a village called Aotaka. I was at the forest looking for my pet, a little squirrell called Pippie. He's surely back at the village now."  
  
"But", Sango said. "Aotaka village is very far away from here."  
  
"Yes", Yoru sighed. "But when I met that monster, I tried to escape running. I ran quite long, but I got tired, and the monster got me."  
  
Kaede finished tieng Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
"He'll wake up soon."  
  
"Yoru", Kagome said. "How did you know, that Inuyasha was in danger? You were sleeping."  
  
Yoru looked at Kagome with her cute ten-years-old eyes.  
  
"I... I felt it. I... heard his voice in my head. I... I don't know. Somehow I just... knew", she answered. Kagome saw, that Yoru didn't find the answer.  
  
"It's okay", she said. "The most important is, that you both are going to be fine."  
  
Yoru nodded. Then they heard noise from behind them. Inuyasha woke up and looked at them.  
  
"What.. what happened...?" he mumbled. Kagome turned around and said:  
  
"You were attacked by a terrible monster. Yoru - the little girl we found - she saved you."  
  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes and stared at Yoru. Then he turned his look away from her.  
  
"Um... Inuyasha-sama..." Yoru said quietly. "I... I want to... um... Thank you, Inuyasha-sama. You... you saved my life yesterday."  
  
Inuyasha was quiet. Kaede came to them.  
  
"Okay, everybody. Inuyasha-sama needs rest. And you, Yoru-chan - you too. Your wounds aren't completely healed yet. Now get some sleep."  
  
Yoru nodded and went to her bed. She fell asleep quickly, but Inuyasha was awake all the time.  
  
~That girl... she's strange. What is this feeling I have when I'm near her? It's familiar but... I don't know... What could it be?~  
  
At evening, Yoru woke up. She ate with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Myoga, Shippo and Kaede, but Inuyasha was still in his bed and refused, when Kagome asked him to eat.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay? Don't you want even some these tasty potatos?" she asked and ate one.  
  
"No, I want to sleep! Let me be alone!" he answered.  
  
Kagome was worried, but Kaede said he was just in bad mood after getting hurt so badly. After others had fell asleep, Yoru was still awake. She walked out of the hut and looked at the stars.  
  
"Mother... father... brother... I'm okay. I will come back as soon as I can. Don't worry... okay...?"  
  
***  
  
Next morning Inuyasha's wounds were healed. He had waken early in the morning, so he wasn't in the hut when the others woke up. They had breakfast and went outside. Yoru and Kagome were talking about how to get Yoru back to her home village. Sango was escaping from Miroku, whom was shouting: "Please, bear my child! We're made to each other! You will be my wife! I will make you happier than you can even imagine! I will! Please, please bear my child!" and so on. But none of them could see Inuyasha anywhere. He had been lost all the day, until it was time for dinner.  
  
While eating in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha finally showed up. When he came, Kagome said:  
  
"Morning, Inuyasha. Where have you been? Are youre wounds healed already? Have some food, it's really good."  
  
Inuyasha was like he had not heard Kagome, but he sat down and begin to eat.  
  
"Ummm... Inuyasha-sama", Yoru said. "I just... I'd like to... I'm Yoru, remember? I was... Mmm... You didn't answer yesterday, so... Thank you, you saved my life... That day..."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't listening. He ate his dinner and left without a word. Yoru was anguished.  
  
"What's wrong? He doesn't like me, does he?" she asked.  
  
"It's not that!" Kagome said. "He's just angry because of that monster. He doesn't like been hit. That's it."  
  
Yoru was still not sure about if Inuyasha did like her or not. She tried to speak to him many times, but Inuyasha never answered her. In evening, Yoru was almost crying when she was talking to Kagome:  
  
"He hates me! He hates me for sure! He doesn't talk, he doesn't look at me... Well, he does, but when he does, he looks like he'd like to rip off my arms, smash my legs and eat my head! He hates me! He does, he's not angry because of the monster, he's angry because of me, even if I don't know why, but... He hates me! Why does he hate me? I've done nothing to him... I don't... Kagome, what should I do? I only want to be his friend... Kagome, please help me... I don't want to cause any trouble... Please..."  
  
Yoru burst into tears and Kagome hugged her. She didn't know what caused Inuyasha's behavior either, but she knew that Yoru was connected to it somehow. She decided to talk to Inuyasha when she had time. But now she had to focus on Yoru and how to get her home. Inuyasha could wait.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. He had spent there quite long thinking about Yoru.  
  
~Yoru from Aotaka... What is this feeling she's causing...? It's like warning... Warning that I should not be close to her or something... I don't know... But until I know what this is, I'm not going to be in any contact to her, that's sure! And not to Kagome either. Kagome's so close to her. She wouldn't understand. I'll keep this inside as long as it's necessary. But... I have to tell someday...~  
  
***  
  
Next day, Yoru woke up earlier that others. Inuyasha had spent his night in a tree. Yoru decided, that se had to talk to Inuyasha. An this time she would wait until Inuyasha would answer. She would not give up this time!  
  
When Yoru found the tree Inuyasha was in, she shouted:  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, you awake?"  
  
There was no answer, but she heard rustleling, so Inuyasha was awake after all. Yoru called for him couple of times, but he did not answer her. Then Yoru got furious. She shouted to the tree, where Inuyasha was listening all the time, even if he didn't answer:  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, why do you hate me? Is it because I saved your life, is it? I just repayed you! You saved me, I saved you! Makes sense doesn't it...? Inuyasha-sama, I don't want to fight, I want to... be your friend..." Yoru couldn't continue. She began to cry. She wasn't strong enough to shout to Inuyasha. But she had spoken enough. Inuyasha was sitting in his tree paralyzed. He had been listening Yoru's burst, and it had made him think. He felt terrible.  
  
He looked down to Yoru. She was on one's hunkers, face covered with hands and crying. Inuyasha felt emotional and sad for her. He climbed down so carefully that Yoru didn't hear it.  
  
Only when Inuyasha clasped her chin she noticed him. Inuyasha raised her head and looked at her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yoru. Did I really make you think I hate you? I didn't mean to. And I didn't mean to make you sad. Forgive me, Yoru. And thank you for saving my life", Inuyasha said with a kind voice. Yoru looked at him with her tear-filled eyes until she hugged him. Inuyasha pushed her against himself and whispered:  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I don't hate you. I like you very much, I just didn't want to admit it. I'm so sorry..."  
  
Yoru cried for happiness and whispered back to Inuyasha:  
  
"Don't be... There is no reason anymore... Inuyasha-sama, I like you very much too, of course I forgive you... Please be my friend, Inuyasha-sama. That's all I want..."  
  
Few seconds later Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou appeared. They were looking at Inuyasha and Yoru from behind two big trees. First Kagome was surprised, but she guessed what Yoru had done. Her face expanded to a happy smile.  
  
-That's it, Yoru. That's it.-  
  
***  
  
In afternoon Yoru was leaving. There was a fish-seller going to Aotaka and he promised to give Yoru a ride. Yoru hugged Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Inuyasha and patted Myoga's minimal head.  
  
"Thank you, thank you all", she said with happiness-tears in her eyes. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I'll never forget what you did. I wish there was something I could do in return."  
  
"No need", Miroku said. "You've already made enough. You let us hear your sunny laugh and see your beautiful smile. That's enough."  
  
Yoru smiled. Then Inuyasha step further and said smiling:  
  
"Hey, everyone. Now I know this feeling. This feeling that showed up when you came. It's the same feeling I had when... When Kagome came. Seems trustful, but is standing at the other side of the river. You are from Aotaka. Aotaka is the village my mother was born in. My mother and I lived in different worlds. We were always very close, but still we were so far from each other. I guess that's why I felt so strangely. But... Thank you, Yoru. You opened my eyes and made me believe, that even dog's senses may be wrong."  
  
Yoru laughed. They all laughed. Then Yoru climbed on the fish-seller's cart and left. And all the way she could see Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku., Sango and Shippou [Myoga was too small to be seen] she was waving her hand. And the othres were waving their hands too.  
  
And when they could not see her anymore, Miroku sighed and thought:  
  
-That's it, everybody. That's it.-  
  
Okay, all that thing about Aotaka village and Inuyasha's mother was made up by me. It's not true. But I had to make up something! Well, anyway, thank you for reading this boring and storyless fic. ^_^ 


End file.
